


kotoko beats up haiji for being a pedo

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kotoko beats up haiji for being a pedo. short but everything you’ve ever wanted





	kotoko beats up haiji for being a pedo

“hi i’m a lolicon,” said haiji. 

“you mean a fucking pedophile is what you mean,” said kotoko and smashed him to pieces with a giant hammer. monaca applauded politely and then kotoko went and got ice cream with her friends 

the end


End file.
